


high school is a time to be alive

by loud_whispers



Category: Dal Shabet, Kim Youngkwang, Plus Nine Boys, cho subin - Fandom, subin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_whispers/pseuds/loud_whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long legs, jet black hair, sweet smile; the makings of a doll-like girl. cho subin possesses all these qualities, but does that grant her instant happiness? a personal view into the lives of korean high-schoolers and the ranks that keep everything going— not everything is as wonderful as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high school is a time to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> this work will probably end up as a word vomit of sorts. enjoy though, and stay with me throughout the surge of emotions and sudden waves of angst.  
> loosely based on plus nine boys. italic mostly refers to subin's thoughts (please infer on your own when necessary).

her hair billowed in the wind, gaze drifting in a blur of colors. sillage in the air as a group of girls walked by, she remained standing, wearing an unreadable expression. her dark orbs seemed to flicker for a moment, the impact of someone bumping into her forcing her to stagger forward. raising her head, the stranger didn't bat an eye and kept on conversing with his entourage. she could only smooth her skirt, a scowl on her face quickly disappearing. she doesn't want to be a pushover, she thought. gathering her thoughts, she started to walk, steps light as she made her way to the classroom.

something in the way light pours down a window entrances her. that day wasn't an exception, and she lingered a moment too long by the entrance. hands on the frame of the door, she stared at the windows, trees waltzing in the breeze. a cold push pulled her out of trance, eyes flickering towards the perpetrator. his eyes were sharp, cat-like and almost mean. the way he looked at her, there and then, made her feel weak and powerless, oddly flustered over... nothing.

"get out of the way if you're not coming in." walking past her, she found herself frozen, fingers tightly gripping the straps of her bag. "y-yeah..." she whispered. blinking, her eyes followed the male's figure as he went all the way to the back of the room. something about him is so familiar that it's scary. orbs that resemble those of a feline's and a cruel smile. a shiver ran down her spine as she scurried for her desk. he must be new, she narrated to herself, noting that his presence in the class has never been noticed by her before.

class passed by in the snap of her fingers, and she marched out of the class with her wallet in tow. a shorter girl then ran towards her, face bright as she wore the brightest smile anyone could possibly have. waving briefly, the girl looped her arms around subin's and giggled. "yah, subin. what did you do all summer that you can't even answer my class? all the girls were worried sick about you. we thought you got hospitalized or something you know?"

"you guys seriously fuss over nothing. i went away for music camp, remember?" a soft smile on her face, she pinched the other's cheeks until it turned a bright shade of red. soon, they arrived at their lunch table. all the other girls were there, picking on their food and laughing at each other.

"sub! we missed you so much. where were you?" a bear hug greeted her and the girl just smiled. "music camp. they had a no phones allowed rule."

munching on the cut apples, she listened to the conversation, dropping sarcastic remarks here and there. it has been a while since she's been able to hang out with her girlfriends like this. the whole summer long, she was too occupied with other responsibilities to the point where she can't even meet up with her friends properly. her focus remained on the table, that is until something caught her eyes. stopping to follow the trail of the male, she let her fork hang in the air. an aura clouded him that she couldn't understand. the way he walked was reckless, but he fits so perfectly into the messy mould that it seemed perfect. oddly so, but her breath hitched anyways and she stopped thinking for a moment.

"hey, i need to use the toilet for a while." dismissing herself from the group, she can barely hear ahyoung's protest as she got up. walking in the direction he headed to before, she wondered where he had gone. scanning the tables, she could see no one that resembled him. looking around, she took a step back, entering the hallway when it seemed like the canteen was lacking of him. walking hurriedly, she looked left and right. nothing showed up and she stopped in front of the end of the hallway. taking a step outside would lead her to open air, the space beside the trash cans and the garden. pushing the door hesitantly, she poked her head out first before venturing wholly.

"what are you doing here?" a voice pulled her attention the other way, quickly turning on her heels to see who just called her. "oh it's..." her speech halted, eyes widening. he was right before her, hands in his pockets as he looked at her questioningly. his attire was perfect from head to toe, the only thing that was tousled his hair, and it looked wonderful on him. he stepped forward, and subin tried, and failed, to step outside. something about him being there made her feel week on the knees, heart palpitating as she tried to act normal.

"it's what?" he asked. blinking, she shook her head. "nothing. it's nothing." lowering her head, she started to walk past him. his hand caught hers before she could run, and the look of astonishment in her face she couldn't hide as she spun on her heels. grip tight on her wrist, she looked at him in fear.

"why do you look so scared? isn't this what you wanted? to see me up-close," he smiled, "and personal?"

_the only thing on my mind there and there was one. his name was kim youngkwang._


End file.
